Dock
" }} The Dock is a beach-like area where penguins can play Hydro Hopper. The path to the right leads to the Town. The path to the north-west leads to the Ski Village. The path to the left leads to the Beach. If you move your cursor over the three tubes, they bounce up and down. The Dock is an open space of land with Hydro-Hopper equipment below. Background Due to its large empty space, it is often used by famous or rare penguins to hang out with other penguins, or usually a place for a number of players to hang out together. It is a very popular place, and was generally the most used (even when a party wasn't on at the time) room in Club Penguin after the Town. Pins Gallery File:DockMap.png|The Dock when viewed through the Map. File:Dock.PNG|Old Dock (2005-2012). File:Dock2012.PNG|Current Dock. File:DockSneakPeek.PNG|A sneak peek of a renovation of the Dock File:WinterLuau-Dock.jpg|During the Winter Luau 2006 File:Summer Party 2.jpg|During the Summer Party 2006 File:SportsDay2006-Dock.gif|During the Sports Day 2006 File:HalloweenParty2006-Dock.png|During the Halloween Party 2006 File:ChristmasParty2006-Dock.png|During the Christmas Party 2006 File:FoS-Dock.png|During the Festival of Snow File:StPatricksDay2007-Dock.png|During the St. Patrick's Day Party 2007 File:AprilFools2007-Dock.PNG|During the April Fools' Party 2007 File:PirateParty2007-Dock.PNG|During the Pirate Party 2007 File:Dockwp2007.png|During the Water Party 2007 Click expand to view the rest of the gallery File:Dock-camp.jpg|During the Camp Penguin File:Carnival Dock.jpg|During the Fall Fair 2007 File:Halloween2007Dock.png|During the Halloween Party 2007 File:Yee Haw Dock.jpg|During the Surprise Party 2007 File:Christmas2007dock.jpg|During the Christmas Party 2007 File:Cpunderwaterdock.jpg|During the Sub-Marine Party 2008 File:SPP05.jpg|During the St. Patrick's Day Party 2008 File:AFP2008-Dock.PNG|During the April Fools' Party 2008 File:Pirate dock.jpg|During the Rockhopper's Arrival Party File:Medieval Dock.PNG|During the Medieval Party 2008 Image:Music Jam Themed Dock.PNG|During the Music Jam 2008 File:Pgdock.png|During the Penguin Games 2008 File:Fallfairdock.png|Fall Fair 2008 File:Halloween 2008 Dock.PNG|During the Halloween Party 2008 File:ChristmasParty2008Dock.PNG|During the Christmas Party 2008 File:Dock Fiesta.png|During the Winter Fiesta 2009 File:Dock Puffle.jpg|During the Puffle Party 2009 File:DockSTPD2009.PNG|During the St. Patrick's Day Party 2009 File:Dock af.jpg|During the April Fools' Party 2009 File:Midievaldock.png|Medieval Party 2009 File:Adventure_Party_2009_dock!.png|During the Adventure Party 2009 File:Club-penguin-music-jam-2009-dock.png|During the Music Jam 2009 File:FestivalofFlight2009-Dock.PNG|During the Festival of Flight File:Ff092.jpg|During the The Fair 2009 File:FSH2009-Dock.PNG|During the Fire Scavenger Hunt File:Dockcp09.png|Halloween Party 2009 File:Christmas Party 2009 Dock.PNG|During the Holiday Party 2009 File:Puffledock.png|Puffle Party 2010 File:PPADock.png|During the Penguin Play Awards 2010 File:Dock aprilfools2010.png|During the April Fools' Party 2010 File:MedievalParty2010Dock.PNG|During the Medieval Party 2010 File:IAPDock.png|During the Island Adventure Party 2010 File:MusicJam2010Dock.PNG|During the Music Jam 2010 File:TheFair2010Dock.PNG|During The Fair 2010 File:HalloweenParty2010Dock.png|During the Halloween Party 2010 File:Dockstorm10.PNG|During The Great Storm of 2010 before rain File:Dockstorm10wrain.png|During The Great Storm of 2010 with rain File:Celebrationofwaterdock.png|During the Water Scavenger Hunt File:Holiday Party 2010 Dock.PNG|During the Holiday Party 2010 File:WE-Dock.png|During the Wilderness Expedition File:Puffle Party 2011 Dock.PNG|During the Puffle Party 2011 File:Pre-April Fools Dock.png|Before the April Fools' Party 2011 File:AprilFoolsDay2011 Dock.PNG|During the April Fools' Party 2011 File:EarthDay2011-Dock.PNG|During the Earth Day 2011 File:MedievalParty2011Dock.PNG|During the Medieval Party 2011 File:MusicJam2011_Dock.PNG|During the Music Jam 2011 File:IAP2011-Dock.PNG|During the Island Adventure Party 2011 File:TheFair2011Dock.PNG|During The Fair 2011 File:HalloweenParty2011-Dock.PNG|During the Halloween Party 2011 File:Card-JitsuPartyDock.PNG|During the Card-Jitsu Party 2011 File:HolidayParty11Dock.png|During the Holiday Party 2011 File:UnderwaterExpeditionDock.PNG|During the Underwater Expedition File:RockhoppersQuestDock.PNG|During the Rockhopper's Quest. Note the sign. File:PuffleParty2012Dock.PNG|During the Puffle Party 2012 File:MedievalParty2012Dock.PNG|During the Medieval Party 2012 File:MarvelSuperheroTakeoverDock.PNG|During the Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2012 File:MakeYourMarkUltimateJamDock.png|During the Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam File:APToFDock.png|During the Adventure Party: Temple of Fruit File:TheFair2012Dock.PNG|During The Fair 2012 File:HalloweenParty2012Dock.PNG|During the Halloween Party 2012 File:BlackOutDock.PNG|During the Operation: Blackout File:HolidayParty2012Dock.PNG|During the Holiday Party 2012 File:HollywoodPartyDock.PNG|During the Hollywood Party File:PuffleParty2013Dock.PNG|During the Puffle Party 2013 File:MSHT2013Dock.PNG|During the Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2013 File:CardJitsuParty2013Dock.PNG|During the Card-Jitsu Party 2013 File:StarWarsTakeoverDock.PNG|During the Star Wars Takeover (July 25 - August 13) File:StarWarsTakeoverDock2.PNG|During the Star Wars Takeover (August 8 - 13) File:TBMSummerJamDock.PNG|During the Teen Beach Movie Summer Jam File:MedievalParty2013Dock.PNG|During the Medieval Party 2013 Trivia *Apparently the Migrator use to be docked where the Hydro Hopper is docked as mentioned in Rockhopper's Journal, showing that Rockhopper had been visiting Club Penguin since at least early 2005. Names in other languages See also *Hydro-Hopper Category:Places